


A Risky Deal

by jessicaswifty



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Historical Inaccuracy, ITV Victoria - Freeform, Lord Melbourne - Freeform, Vicbourne, Victoria (TV) - Freeform, William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Queen Victoria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicaswifty/pseuds/jessicaswifty
Summary: “ I have seen the way my niece looks at you. I cannot look through your heart but I know you are a man and she is a very young woman.”
Lord Melbourne struck a deal with King Leopold. He thought it is for Victoria's good but what would happen eventually? Angst but fluff ending. The content might be cliche but I hope you guys enjoy it. English is not my first language. Feel free to comment.





	

“ I have seen the way my niece looks at you. I cannot look through your heart but I know you are a man and she is a very young woman.” King Leopold corners the prime minster. 

Lord Melbourne tries to smile away and follows the queen. However, a plan comes to his mind, 

_“Sir,I believe the queen will marry, eventually, when she finds an ideal match. But if you are convinced I am the hindrance, may I offer you a deal?”_

King Leopold is not sure what this man is playing but still gives him a nod.

  _“ I will excelled myself in Dover House for a week and keep no contact with the queen. I will tell the queen I need to be away for a week in case of any unannounced visit. The queen could spend some quality time with the princes. If the queen proposes to Prince Albert, I am sure it will be a great match. On the contrary, if the queen does not make any proposal, she can choose freely of her husband in the future.”_

King Leopold wavers but what will happen if Victoria could choose freely. Will she choose Lord Melbourne? This thought annoys the king but he also knows Albert would not stand a chance in Lord Melbourne’s presence. Albert’s face better catch the queen’s heart. _“ This must keep it between you and me. I will have eyes on you to ensure no contact is made.”_

_“That can be sure. No any form of contact will be made, even letters, from tomorrow to next week.”_

  _“ Lord M?”_ Lord Melbourne hears that he is being summoned. He bids the King goodbye _“ I will send a letter to inform the queen for my absence tomorrow morning. I shall catch up now.”_

* * *

 The next morning, the queen feels strange yet delighted to receive a letter from Lord M. 

_Dear Queen V ,_

_I am sorry I will be away for a week for some personal matter. I assure you there is nothing to be worried and I hope you will enjoy the princes’ presence. I hope you will rediscover happiness in this week._

  _William_

 What is Lord M planning? Why is he pushing away again? She is also confused with how he addresses her and himself in the letter. He never uses William, not even Lord M in any of his letter. Why Queen V ? How can she manage without him for a week. She couldn’t hold on without him for a day. She holds the letter closely and detects a scent of orchid.  Her tears starts streaming along her cheek, hand shaking. 

  _Dear Lord M,_

        _Weren’t we happy before? Why can’t we be happy now? You often say it is your duty to protect me from scandal or danger. You talk about it is a pleasure to serve a monarch. Then now I command you to be back at once to handle the state matter with me. You should know nothing can stop me from paying unannounced visit._

_Victoria_  

She then goes downstairs to meet mama, uncle Leopold and the princes. 

_“Drina, would you like to show Albert the woods in Windsor? It is such a nice day.”_

_Mama tries to do it again but today she doesn’t have strength to argue back. All she could think of is the letter from Lord M._

_“Drina? Would you?”_ Victoria’s thought comes to reality. Since Lord M is not here today, she could’t use it as an excuse. 

_“Sure, mama.”_

* * *

 The table lays the letter Victoria sends him this morning. It is expected. He couldn’t read what’s inside to risk losing his bet, lest he can’t suppress the need to see her immediately. Six more days to go, it is not that hard. But what can he do then?  Even if the queen could choose her husband at her own will, he still couldn’t marry her. He is merely a subject and she is the queen. They have gone through this before, at _Brocket Hall_. What makes the difference now? But at least she could be happy. _Happiness,_ something she deserves but not with him. 

* * *

 Victoria and Albert take an afternoon walk in the woods as “instructed”. Albert is quite, like what he normally is. Suddenly, Dash jumps out of her embrace, running through something. 

_“Dash, where are you going? Come back at once.”_ The queen thought it is the usual Dash that wants to play and run around. He will run back afterward. 

However, minutes passed, there is no sign of the little dog. Victoria starts to worry and keeps shouting her friend’s name. Albert grasps her arm, trying to calm his cousin _“I suggest we split up finding your dod and return to the Palace at sunset no matter we find him or not.”_

She gives him a nod and Alberts departs. She keeps shouting Dash name , in hope of any response. With hours of searching, the sky turns orangey. The queen is getting tired, with weary head and feet. Her feet are sore, couldn’t move one more step at all. 

_Lord M, my dear Lord M, where are you? I wish you were here. Dash is missing and I am tired. Is he hurt or in any danger? What should I do now?_

The queen is desperate, wishing her Lord M would show up suddenly to save her like he usually does. Without him, she loses all her strength. She loses her way. She is tough and strong but without him cheering, she doesn’t know what to do. He is the lighthouse to her.

  _“Victoria, Victoria, get up. Dash must hide somewhere. You need to go back to the Palace so you could send guards to find him. Get up and walk. I know you could do it ”_ Lord M, he is here. _“Lord M ?”_ but no response. She shouts again but the wind is the only response. 

_Lord M, I miss you so much._ And now I am hallucinating like a lunatic. She sinks to the ground, feeling her cheek getting wet. She takes a deep breath, trying to regain some sense and walk back to the Palace.

 

_“Drina, you are finally back. We are so worried.”_ Mama hugs her daughter once she steps into windsor. 

_“Dash, where is he?”_   The duchess tries to calm her down. _“ We have sent more men to the woods already. I am sure they will find him. You might rest first.”_

_“After eating supper, I will go back to the woods and find him.”_

“ You mustn’t. It will be too dangerous.” 

_If Lord M were here, he would not agree with it too but he would accompany me when I insist. He understands how important Dash to me._

“I …” The queen faints before she could finish her sentence.  

* * *

 It is just an afternoon but it feels like forever. He never know one can miss another that bad. He thought he could get used to it as Caro left him once. He has been dwelling in sorrow until he met Victoria. _Victoria_ , the woman he loves. It hurts just to think of her name, not to mention imagining her smile, that bright smile penetrates his heart. 

 He shakes out the idea of her and continues tending the garden. The Orchid, the only way he could express his love. The Orchid is their love, both difficult to grow, if not impossible. However, it worths all the effort. She worths all the effort, always. He stands there like a stupid man, falling for someone he should have not. Instead of telling her how he feels, he can only take care of the flowers, wishing she would understand. She brings light and love to him but all he could give are  scandals, pain and perhaps regrets and hatred when she grows older. She is just eighteen years old. She should marry and live in bliss but not stuck with an old man. Maybe he is destined to be unhappy.

 A sudden knock disturbs him. A boy comes up. 

_“What’s it? I says I wish not be disturbed.”_

_“ It is an urgent letter from Lady Portman. She said you must read it.”_

Emma? Something is wrong with Victoria? She is aware of the plan since she is essential for preventing the queen from any incognito visit. 

_The queen’s pet is missing from the Windsor woods. The queen faints but everything is alright now. Come at once if you really care. Forgo your plan. She needs you._

_faint._ His heart pounds when he reads _._ His faith shaken. He knows he should not be there but his queen needs him. Keeping her jocund is his duty but he couldn’t be there with her. It is not proper. Instead of coming to her side, he decides to find Dash on his own, even in the dark. 

 He writes Emma a note attached with an orchid notifying he will look for Dash and ask her to take care of the queen down. He quickly returns to Dover house and eats. Then, he departs to the Windsor woods with thick coat and lamps. It is nearly midnight when he arrives. The forest is chilly and quite at night, sending him a cold spine. He walks and shouts Dash name for a few hours. With his feet numbed , fingers hurt by the thorns, he continues his journey. He knows he couldn’t stop because the dog could bring confront to his queen. 

 A little before dawn, he hears a feeble cry. He closes his eyes and opens again to get a better sight. He walks south a bit and the cry becomes more evident. He finds the weary dog hiding in a bucket with the same colour as the soil. He lets out a sigh. _He got a good camouflage._ He examines the fury animal and luckily he is not wounded. The dog seems to be happy someone finally finds him and jumps to his arm happily. 

 He waits no more and rides to the Palace swiftly and asks for Emma. 

_“Heaven. William,what happen to your hands? You must come inside and wash the wound.”_

Before he could say anything, the dog suddenly gives him a lick.

_“Oh William, you find him.”_

_“Yes, you might ask someone bath him and put it on the queen’s bed. She will be happy to find him when she wakes up. And now I must fly, lest anyone sees me.”_

Before Emma could persuade him, Lord Melbourne jumps to his horse’s back and does not look back. 

_“William.”_ Emma shakes her head and closes the door. She is too concentrated to be aware that she is not alone. The queen’s dresser witness everything. 

* * *

Something tingles her nose and wakes her. Victoria is still half-sleepy, half- awake. Her eyes flutters to adjust the light and she almost screams when she finds her Dash is safe and sound in her bed.

_"Dash, where have you been? You have me worried sick. Don't you dare to run away from me again. "_  

After playing with Dash for a minute, Skerrett enters. 

_"Skerrett, looks who is back."_

" I am glad Dash is back, Your Majesty .”

She causally asks _“Who had found Dash. I remembered nobody find him yesterday."_

Skerrett turns away, not sure if she should speak the truth or not. _" um... I am not so sure too. Lady Portman gives it to me. I guess one of the guards must find him."_

_" Emma? "_ she feels strange but decides to drop the matter, after all her Dashy is back. 

_" Any letter for me?"_ The queen asks while getting dressed. 

_" I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. But the boxes have arrived."_

She is sad that Lord Melbourne does not write back, indicating he tries to push her to Albert like others as well. A stream of anger and disappointment storms her heart.  

* * *

Finally, the week passed. The princes left without any proposal. After spending a week with Albert involuntarily, she still finds him monotonous. No doubt, he is kind and nice. He concerns of the poverty and the way how the public lives. But he is one of uncle Leopold puppets. He is trapped just like her. All she feels for him is sympathy, maybe a bit of fondness because of what happen to his mother. Yet, she cannot fool herself to give her heart to him. It is taken a long time ago, back when she first became queen. She belongs to Lord Melbourne. Mama was right. He is good at stealing heart. He steals her heart effortlessly with his charisma, smile and gentleness.  

 No matter how much King Leopold and his sister force her, she wouldn't ask Albert to marry her. He doesn't know what she sees in that Lord M. All those letters, shameless with love and worries. Yes, he cornered some of the letters, just to keep some to keep Lord Melbourne out of suspicion. As much as he hates, he has to go back to Coburg and let Victoria choose at her own will. 

 The next morning after princes left, Lord Melbourne couldn’t stand anymore and comes to the palace, hoping to ride with the queen. The queen is so happy when the servant announced his visit but she is also angry with him for abandoning her for a week and replying none of her letters. She decides to refuse him today, just today. 

 When Emma tells him that the queen rejects his invitation, he is a bit upset. But Emma reassures him that there was a smile on the queen's face once she heard the news. Lord Melbourne knows the queen is angry with him. He goes to Brokect Hall and harvests some orchids as well as other flowers. He rearranges the flowers and wraps it with coloured paper and ribbons. 

 At the dinner table, she hope Lord M will come to dinner uninvited so they could talk privately afterwards. She indeed misses him a lot, more than she realises. But of course, Lord M doesn't show up. She retires early, claiming to have a headache. When she is back in her chamber, she is surprised the room is filled with scents of orchid and gardenia. A bunch of flower lays on the dressing table, with a card attached. The queen can't help but smile when she reads the card. 

_" to the only one who deserves its beauty, the dearest queen V."_

 Her dresser comes in to ask if she wishes to change now. When she sees the contentment on the queen’s face, she knows she has to speak up. She has to tell the truth. 

_“Your Majesty, there is something I think you should know. Can you promise me not to be mad?”_

 The queen is stunned into silence after Skerrett tells her everything that night and the meaning of Orchid. Lord Melbourne found Dash. He has been guarding her, protecting her 

and loving her. She feels sorry that she gave the flower to Albert once and thought he abandoned her forever. She writes a brief note to ask Lord Melbourne to ride with her tomorrow morning. With her mind set, she wouldn’t let him lie again, not in her face.  

The next morning, getting ready for her ride, she picks the brightest flower and pins to on her clothes. 

  _Dashing and radiant._ That how he thinks of her after avoiding her for a week. His heart skips a beat. She is like the lubricant of a clock, making a rusting clock run again. 

He kisses on her hand gently and gives her a smile when he sees his flowers. _" beautiful flower, madam."_

_"Indeed but I am afraid the sender is a bit heartless.”_ She couldn’t resist teasing him.

_"Maybe the sender has his own reason. He might be in deep pain as well.”_ He knows it is the best way to alleviate the anger. Her eyes shines and locks with his. He allows a few second of indulgence before he moves to get ready for their ride.

 During their ride, she sees the fading yet visible scar on his left hand. She holds it and presses a gentle kiss on it. _“Ma’am.”_ He tries to pull away. With their hands clasped, she thinks it is the best moment to confronts him, _"How can you do this to me, Lord M? Trying to forsake me again? Why do you think Albert is the perfect match like others? Why do you have to push me away but helping me find Dash in the dark forest? Don't you dare to deny it. Skerrett told me everything already."_

 He sighs and tells her his deal with her uncle _"All I want is to see you smile. Nothing is important than your happiness. I know, I hope you enjoy my companion but there can be no more. Later, my companion will become a luxury, perhaps inappropriate. I cannot derived you from pure joy. Some pleasure can only be exported from puppy love and from a husband to a wife. You are curious, adventurous and quick learner. You don’t need me anymore. I cannot be the hindrance for you to seek more excitement. I am like an autumn leaf, fading and useless. You cannot be happy with me. You will resent me one day”_

  _“Lord M, please. In this week, I cannot deal with the state matter properly because my heart is elsewhere. There is nothing but you in my head. We might not be the perfect match in the world's eyes but you are the only one in my world. I value you more than anything. To me, you worth every inch of a person.”_

He tries to protest and talks her out of it. She puts a finger on his lips to stop him from furthering his argument. _"Love is never rational. Once you fall in love, you risk losing control. I know as a queen, especially in my position, I need to produce an heir. But if I could control my feeling, I might wish not to meet you. The feeling of not having you is worse than not having anyone understand me. Please, can we follow our instinct and heart for one last time. Can’t you admit that we are indeed madly and hopelessly in love? ”_

  _“But love is also inconvenient, if not impossible.”_   He pretends not to see the determination and affection in her eyes. He tries his best to conceal his love and suppress the heartache. A stab of pain struck him to see her in deep agony.

  _“So, you think there is no love between us? You never love me, not even for a moment? You do not wish to put your lips on mine?”_ Her heart aches, still she leans closer, closer to a point he couldn’t turn away. 

  _“Ma’am, I … I hardly think my feeling matters when it comes to state affair.”_ He stutters, feeling his rationally falls on the edge.

  _“Lord M, you just need to answer the question. Do you or do you not love me?”_ Her forehead presses on his, breaths mingling.

 With such intimacy, he cease to conceal his feeling anymore. 

 He sees tears lingering the corner of her eyes. He gently cups her cheeks and kisses away the tear. They both close their eyes when his lips touch her. He kisses her slowly. The kiss becomes less chaste and starts exploring her mouth. When they finally pull away for air, Victoria is shaken by what she just experienced. _A kiss, her first kiss, Lord M just kissed her._  She punches him lightly on the chest, still panting, _“ Lord M, I … I thought you don’t reciprocate my love. Everything is just my wishing thinking. You casually flirt with me as if I am another girl who is too naive ”_ She starts crying again once she speaks. He feels stupid that all these time he thinks he is keeping the queen happy but what he does is to put her in deep pain. He puts feathery kisses on her face to sooth her, calm her and cherish her. Strenuous it might be, their companion could shelter all the storms.  

 The sun illuminates the gloomy sky. Their world is sparkled with their beating heart. The silhouette showing nothing but one madly in love couples. 

 

 

          

 


End file.
